Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for projecting an image on a solid.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image is projected on a solid object, such as a building and a figure, using a projector.
Conventionally, a technique is known which identifies a positional relationship between a projector and a screen based on an image of the screen captured by the projector and determines a projection area on which the projector projects an image based on the identified information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-254411 discloses a technique for projecting an image on a solid screen attached to the face of a person.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-254411 also discloses a technique of capturing an image of a plurality of invisible light markers provided on a solid screen with a marker photographing device to acquire position information and direction information of the solid screen. A technique of producing a projected image in a manner that the size and the direction correspond to the solid screen based on the position information and the direction information of the solid screen is also disclosed.
The projection system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-254411 can acquire the position and the facing direction of a portion of the solid screen where invisible light markers are disposed but cannot acquire the information on the solid shape of the solid screen. For example, the information on uneven shape of the projection surface of the solid screen cannot be acquired.
Therefore, the projection system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-254411 may fail to project an image on a solid screen in a form which a user desires, because the image is projected without considering the shape of the solid screen.